All you wanted
by The evil witch
Summary: This is my very first song fic.It's about Kaoru comforting Kenshin one night...KK from Michelle Branch's song, all you wanted


A/N Hope you like this song fic. minna! I'm still thinking of a new story to make, so to keep you all waiting for the new story I'm coming up with, I decided to do a song fic. in the meanwhile, ne? Hope you enjoy it! It's from Michelle Branch's song "All you wanted" and I love that song! It just reminds me of Kaoru's feelings for Kenshin.....  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
Kaoru wanted to be able to cook well so that she could impress Kenshin and get paid compliments from the other two freeloaders, Sano and Yahiko. She wanted to be more ladylike so that she could get Kenshin's attention, so she attempted to cook and be more ladylike. But in the end, she failed to cook well and ended up with undercooked, disgusting miso soup and overcooked, burnt rice.  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the time comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
One cold and windy night, she woke up from her restless slumber as she had heard her beloved rurouni who was oblivious to her feelings whimpering silently from the next room (A/N she has sharp hearing in this fic.). So she got up from her futon and walked over to Kenshin's room. She quietly opened the shoji and crept over to his side and she heard him mutter "No Kaoru, don't go. Don't go, aishiteru...." Kaoru held his hand and whispered back, "Aishiteru mo, Kenshin. Daijobu, I'm here."  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
She squeezed his hand even more and tried to calm him down by whispering gentle and caring words to him and told him that everything would be alright. She traced the scar on his left cheek and finally found the answer.....He was actually lonely inside with a horrible past and felt unworthy, but on the outside he was cheerful and always had a fake smile plastered on his face to convince everyone that he was alright. She knew that all he needed was someone comforting him with lots of caring and.......love.  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
Kaoru herself also suffered but not as much as Kenshin. She also needed someone to hold her, someone to care for her and........that someone to love her.....She lived for the sake of her so-called family and Kenshin. She knew that he was planning on wandering around again someday and wanted to know where he was heading to for his next destination so that she could follow him as she loved him with all her heart.  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares '  
  
She squeezed his hand even more and tried to calm him down by whispering gentle and caring words to him and told him that everything would be alright. She traced the scar on his left cheek and finally found the answer.....He was actually lonely inside with a horrible past and felt unworthy, but on the outside he was cheerful and always had a fake smile plastered on his face to convince everyone that he was alright. She knew that all he needed was someone comforting him with lots of caring and.......love.  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
Even though she knew that he was fast asleep, she whispered, "Aishiteru Kenshin. I'll always be there for you no matter what, even if it breaks my heart and don't think that you're unworthy. Let go of your past, and look forward to the future. If I hear you referring that word to yourself, I'll cook for a week and as you know I suck at cooking,ne?"  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
She squeezed his hand even more and tried to calm him down by whispering gentle and caring words to him and told him that everything would be alright. She traced the scar on his left cheek and finally found the answer.....He was actually lonely inside with a horrible past and felt unworthy, but on the outside he was cheerful and always had a fake smile plastered on his face to convince everyone that he was alright. She knew that all he needed was someone comforting him with lots of caring and.......love.  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
She squeezed his hand even more and tried to calm him down by whispering gentle and caring words to him and told him that everything would be alright. She traced the scar on his left cheek and finally found the answer.....He was actually lonely inside with a horrible past and felt unworthy, but on the outside he was cheerful and always had a fake smile plastered on his face to convince everyone that he was alright. She knew that all he needed was someone comforting him with lots of caring and.......love.  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
"Aishiteru Kaoru. Ses- I mean I was awake the whole time, gomen for overhearing what you said just now," said Kenshin sheepishly with a grin. Kaoru embraced him and said before he returned it, "Kenshin, please don't leave me. Cos if you do, tell me where you're heading to and anyway I'm gonna follow you. Promise you will?" "I promise Kaoru-koishii," he replied with and even wider grin before kissing her with all the passion he held inside him. 


End file.
